


Ben Blue is alone

by ChangelingTypes



Category: Virals, Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Ben Blue POV, Code spoilers, Exposure, F/M, Hiram "Hi" Stolowitski - Freeform, POV Male Character, Sheldon Devers, Short One Shot, Virals Universe, takes place in exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingTypes/pseuds/ChangelingTypes
Summary: A small one-shot about Ben Blue thoughts after the events of Code. we've heard about Torys side but what about Bens? will he be strong enough to get through and be a lone wolf?





	Ben Blue is alone

Ben blue stared at golden iris's that gleamed right back at him. despite having this incredible mutation he could never get used to the thrill. The electricity under his skin. Everything so was super focused, intense and under in his control. and god knows he loved it.

that buzz of power was what he needed and all he had. Pushing that invasive thought aside he walked away from his reflection and stood in his room unsure what to do with himself. He needed a distraction but lately, things were tight. The game master had made Ben into a monster to the public, and the poor troubled kid who hated his classmates and friends and worked alongside a psychopath all to get his revenge. another monster out to hurt people.

but that wasn’t what happened. Each time Ben remembered about it he could hear his heartbeat in his ears and feel the strain in his fists. he would never do that to his friends, to all those people. the virals were everything to him. his pack, his family. But that's was changed now. he knew despite it all Hi and Sheldon had forgiven him easily and just needed their pack mate at their side. but Tory. that was a whole diffrent can of worms.

Ben grabbed his wallet with the intent of going out, Gripping his sunglasses he walked down the stars. Shouting a goodbye to no one as he released his mom left from work early without telling him. Fine. that suited him better anyway.

As he locked the house door behind him he couldn’t help but get lost in his thoughts again. of Tory. He hated how much that hurt more. then all the press, the snobs who looked down on him like trash. In all of it, Tory was who always had a plan, got them out of tricky places despite all the odds. she gave the boys hope. made ben feel strong. but she still has not spoken to him. or looked his way. he wanted her forgiveness and with what he revealed to her finally. he didn’t know if it was anger or disgust that kept them from speaking.

stomping down the pathway, he tried to focus on the power he felt in his muscles and the scents in the air he reveled at what he had. and he decided. if she won't look my way. I won't keep trying anymore. He would be fine, being like this even after everything that happened proved he was untouchable and worthy. it was tory who didn’t deserve his efforts.

Ben smiled to himself as he began a walk into town, eager to set out into the world. a world that is unaware a god walks among them.


End file.
